Doki Doki Literature Club:Destiny-Locked Character
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: Due to unknown circumstances, I'm now in the world of DDLC, with nothing but my cell phone and a mysterious contact to help me on my new quest:Save all the girls and try to defeat or... Change Monika. Follow along as I thoroughly prepare myself for more emotional breakdown than I could handle in my normal life and set out to save the Literature Club girls from themselves.
1. Prologue:The Club Part 1

_Head..._

 _Throbbing... Pain!_

 ** _FUCK!  
_**

 ** _Lungs... HEART!_**

 ** _BLOOD!? MY BLOOD?! Oh, Gods!_**

I gasped, my eyes bursting open as I hurriedly grabbed onto my chest, breathing heavily and leaning against a wall, my eyes staring up at a clear sky in the middle of day. Two things immediately jumped into my mind from that... I was breathing... And what happened to me happened during a rainy midnight. A droplet of sweat fell next to my foot as I staggered to breathe. A flock of birds flew overhead of me as I leaned and fell onto my ass against the wall, breathing heavily. I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt, tugging at the collar to get some air...

My eyes and head throbbed with pain, a pulsating pain that just didn't want to leave me as I gazed down upon the street I was in, finally. Modern houses, villas of seems, resided on both sides of me. I was leaning against a tall white fence, something I realized upon looking back behind myself. I felt my chest, then looked at my palm. It was clean, with not a sign of blood. As my breathing slowed, I started taking in more of my surroundings, my mind racing for possible answers as to what the hell had happened to me.

I heard someone calling out to me in a loud, sweet and melodious voice, from my left. I turned my head, to see a beautiful young girl running toward me, waving her right hand. She wore a uniform consisting of a brown coat, a blazer which lay unbuttoned, an orange pullover of sorts, with an open collar white undershirt, a red bow-tie of sorts and a short bright blue skirt. She had socks that reached just under her knees, with blue and white shoes on her feet and finally, as I gazed upon her face, I froze. She had short, pale-strawberry hair that was slightly curled at the ends, a bow on the left side of her head and bright blue eyes, as well as a healthy blush on a beautiful face.

I slowly staggered to my feet as a feeling of familiarity washed over me whilst I watched her running toward me, sort of stumbling every so often. Quite a goofy-looking girl. As she finally reached me, she skidded to a halt and, panting, her eyes closed, she said aloud "I overslept again!" before leaning with her hands placed on her knees and telling me "But I caught you this time..."

I froze in idle for a moment, before tilting my head to the right and answering "I... Guess you kinda did? Because I was a little... Deviated."

The girl, able to catch her breath, finally, looked up to me and asked "You okay?" before I nodded simply and pointed out "I'm... Slightly more worried about you..." Still in the weird-out zone. I thought I knew her, but... Something felt off. I just couldn't put my finger on it. She perked up straight, slightly stretching her arms and hands out at an angle beside her body and she smiled "D'aww, you're actually worried about me!"

I scratched the back of my head, blushing lightly, then nodded. My confusion just went up, as did a Warning Flag in my mind. I recounted the events of last night in my head. Walked home alone after a night out with the guys, met random dude on the street and... The rest was a blur. Blood, pain, being breathless, all seemed a distant memory at the moment. Was I really that shitfaced that I'd fallen asleep ass-up in the middle of a street? This place seemed too familiar, though it was nowhere near home. I looked over the houses some more, before the girl took me out of my trail of thought "Uhm... Adrian? Shouldn't we head for school?"

Was she one of my classm-wait, what the fuck? We didn't wear these uniforms at our High School?!

I looked at myself. I had the same blazer as her, but buttoned up and with the white shirt underneath it, as well as long jeans of blue color and white shoes. I gazed at the girl, then asked her worriedly "Uhm... Hey... How shitfaced was I last night? I don't remember us changing uniforms or ANY ANNOUNCEMENT THEREOF about this." to which the girl tilted her head and crossed her arms "Err... Not sure. I'm sure you were at home, though, but I don't remember you having any alcohol inside."

All the more warning flags... Shit...

"L... Let's just go to school... W-Wait, one more dumb question that I, for all my life, swear is the last, what's your name?" I asked her in stutter. The girl gasped, doubling over, and took offense to that clearly, as she asked condescendingly "My, my, Adrian, you really got drunk, didn't you? I'm Sayori! We've been best friends since childhood, remember?!" to which I was about an inch short of passing out... The Fuhuhuck, WHAT?!

"O... Oh... Right..." I laughed awkwardly "Sorry, Sayori..."

The girl's expression turned from one of shocked anger to one of slight surprise. And worry. "You're acting differently... You sure you're okay? Did you hit your head?" She asked, approaching me. I was a forehead above her, but her blue eyes stared into mine with pure worry. I sighed deeply, then nodded "I... I'm fine. Just need a moment to get my bearings. Hangovers are a real pain to get over."

She scrutinized me for a second, then sighed and turned back to her smiling self "Alright, then! Let's get moving."

As we walked over the crosswalk, we simply started noticing more students, both male and female, clad in the same uniforms as us, heading for a very modern Campus. It seemed like any regular high school, hell, even resembling Crest Ridge, back in Missouri. Walking inside, the halls seemed, yet again, FAR TOO FAMILIAR. Sayori looked to me, then She hit me with the question that made me fall over.

"Did you think about joining a Club?"

I coughed violently as I choked on nothing but air, before slipping and leaning against the wall. The girl squeaked in fear, then ran beside me and asked "Are you okay?!" with pure worry in her sweet voice. I nodded as my vision turned blurry, then said "I... Yeah..." as the realization overtook me like a tidal wave overtook a coastline. Sayori. Club. School... And I saw Japanese writing on the wall I was leaning against.

Oh, Fuck... Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck ** _fuck_**!

I AM IN _**DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB!**_

 _ **ROLL THE CREDITS NOW, PLEASE! PLEASE?! FUCK NO! JUST... JUST FUCK NO!**_

What the fuck did I do, God?! WHAT?! I never hurt anyone, I was an Orthodox churchgoer, cared for my sister when she was ill like she did for me and I even donated to the churches, both Catholic and Orthodox in our County whenever I went there. So, why? _Why?_ ** _WHY?!_** Why in the love of all that you've created would you send me to this hellish world!?

I panicked, feeling my pulse turn erratic as I hyperventilated, leaning on the wall. Sayori looked at me with her blue eyes, biting her lower lip with pure worry as she took my hand. She looked to me then stuttered "M-Maybe we should get you to the Nurse, Adrian. Whatever you did to yourself, it isn't good!" to which I looked at her... I knew how she'd end. I just... No, I couldn't live through this again... It was traumatizing enough as it was when it was just a game.

I must be dreaming, I must be! I was just drunk and I actually fell asleep on the street! One of my mates is bound to find me and wake me up, or I'll wake up in bed or in the hospital! I... I just... No... I tried to calm down before I'd faint, then said to Sayori "The Nurse seems like a good idea, Sayori..." to which the girl nodded and took my hand, walking me over to the office.

After a few minutes in which the nurse cleared me out of any sickness, we went out to class. Time seemed to pass just as normally as it would in real life, but my mind still raced over the details. I was in DDLC of all places and I don't think God had a hand in this. Whatever happened to me must've got me sent here. The end of class came, but I stayed in my bench, the third away from the door and in the middle row, rubbing my temples.

"Sweet Alexander Anderson, what happened to me?" I asked myself in a low mutter. It was clear whatever I went through last night put me through into the deep shit. I was either killed or I fell asleep and this was just a really bad nightmare. Eitherway, I may've lost my wallet and my phone, but that wouldn't be a problem if I was at least sure I was still alive and this was just... Some loopy dream. I really needed to stop playing that game.

"Adrian?" Sayori asked from in front of me, looking worriedly at my pale expression. I looked up and regarded her with a sigh "Sorry..." as I stood up. She pressed her index fingers together, then asked with a frown "Are you sure you're okay?" allowing me to nod. Okay, one thing was clear, if this was DDLC in VR, which may've been a prank that was well put-together by my pals, then the characters were either really well designed to respond to whatever I was saying, or something else.

"So... About you joining a club." She then started, to which I looked at her and said "Before you say anything, I'm not joining that Litearture Club of yours."

She puffed her cheeks and looked away, before saying "Meanie..." as we walked out of the classroom and into the hallways. I rolled my eyes, reacting much as the Main Character seemed to. Wait... She called me by my actual name... That's something. If this was a game, it must've either read my name or my friends were crazy enough to put my real name into the system. I looked over to her and played along, asking "What even is so important about me going to your Club? I know you're VP and all, but come on."

"Well..." She chuckled awkwardly, a droplet of sweat forming in her cheek as she smiled and told me innocently "I... Kinda told everyone I'd be bringing in a new member already and I don't want them to think I'm lying. Natsuki already made cupcakes and all too, so..." making me sigh. Of course she did. It was part of the plotline after all. I bowed my head in defeat, remembering how everything went in-game, then sighed in defeat and said "Fine, I'll hang with you guys for a cupcake... Let's go already." and I slightly cringed, realizing the SHITTY and REALLY INSENSITIVE pun I made. Didn't seem to bother her one bit as she cheerfully took me by the wrist and dragged me up the stairs, calling out "Right! Let's go~!" cheerfully.

Walking onto the higher floor, designated for Third Years and the school clubs, Sayori lead me to the third door down from the stairs. With her usual gleeful excitement, Sayori swung the door of the classroom open. I walked in as Sayori announced "Hey, guys! The new club member's here!" to which I wanted to say something, but I halted... Noticing all 3 of them staring. A purple-haired, tall girl with purple eyes. She was a bit more developed than the others, Sayori included. Following her was a smaller, petite girl with strange pink hair and eyes. She was the shortest of all of them and seemed rather cute and finally, a tall one as well, with brown hair caught in a ponytail behind her head, a white bow and emerald eyes, stood there, smiling.

Yuri, Natsuki and Monika... This was gonna be a hay day for me. I could already tell... I regarded Monika first, clenching my fist in my pocket and thought to myself that, if I am actually here, FOR REAL here... I ain't gonna let this game end the same way it did canonically. I had to do something... Something worthy of a change... I had to change this entire game even without Admin privileges, simply because I can intervene now...

I froze, gasping as the entire room halted in movement... Everything around me stopped, even the girls as they turned to greet me... They just seemed frozen... I felt something buzz in my pocket and, picking stuff out from my pocket, I found it... My phone. IT had a notification. A message from an Unknown number. _You do have a mission and you can intervene... Make sure you do it right, for the sake of all of them. I'll be helping you though, don't worry! ;)_

I looked at the message calmly as time unfroze itself. I looked over to the girls approaching me, set my phone back into my pocket and nodded to them. Yuri approached me, then said "Ah, hello! You must be Adrian! Sayori spoke well about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." in her slightly thicker, but more melodious and smooth, velvet-like voice. I simply nodded, smiling, before Natsuki approached me, scrutinizing my every move enough for me to feel awkward in her presence. She huffed, then looked to Sayori and said in a thin, dismayed voice "You brought a boy over? Seriously? Way to kill the mood..."

I laughed awkwardly, watching finally as Monika approached. I felt a chill shoot up my spine as I noticed her usual cheery smile and her Emerald eyes looking over me, before she looked to Natsuki and said in a "Now, now, Natsuki, let's be nice." and turned to me, then "Hello, Adrian. It's really nice to finally meet you in person. Sayori speaks about you a lot. I'm Monika, the Club president. The tall girl with purple hair is Yuri and our... Less welcoming baker friend is Natsuki."

"HEY!" Natsuki called out in a squeak.

I chuckled, nodded again, then said "It's nice to meet you girls too..." but deep down I was so afraid of my upcoming mission that I Felt unfit to do anything but pass out or throw up at this point, especially since Monika, the devil and creator of all things in this game was staring directly at me like I was there just for her... Just like in the Game itself, where her sprite seemed to be the only one facing me...

I'm in _really_ deep shit now...


	2. The Club Part 2:Here we go

Fuck it. Just absolutely fuck it...

Monika was staring at me throughout the whole fucking time I was in the Club. Half of me wanted to turn and run, a quarter wanted to rush, pounce on and strangle the woman and my final bit told me to stay as calm as I could, collecting myself and trying to analyze evidence as I stood seated next to Sayori. I sighed deeply and against my better judgement, chose to follow the bit of myself that told me to stay as absolutely and incredibly calm as I could. Exposing myself as an actually living, breathing Main Character that knew every bit of the story this EARLY would help me little against the She-Devil.

Armed with a lot of patience, I sat through the entire Club's introductory bit, twiddling my thumbs as Monika spoke to us. Something just rang in my head as A̵b̷s̸o̵l̷u̴t̵e̴l̴y̴ ̸o̵f̷f̷... She didn't seem to know so far. Just seemed chill with the prospect of running the place, it seemed. I knew better. She would get an idea soon of being nothing more than a computer-generated personality and would wish to escape.

Cocking my head slightly to the right, I saw Sayori staring with slight worry at me. With the realization that I was almost glaring daggers, I sighed, relaxing myself in my bench and leaning forward. I was still in some form of deep thought until-

HOLYFUCKINGSHIT

I jumped back on my chair as Natsuki suddenly placed the tray of Cupcakes in front of me. My heartbeat fucking stopped for a good two seconds. I sighed deeply, then said "Wow..." grabbing onto my chest. Natsuki gave me a weird look as they arranged the desks to form a table in the middle. I took my seat between Monika and Sayori, rubbing my forehead.

"You alright, boyo? You look like a Ghost just frightened you." Natsuki asked with a condescending tone. I rubbed my head, then nodded and answered "I've had a rough night's sleep is all." to which the girl grinned, stood up and leaned forward, then said gleefully "A cupcake should wake your sorry butt up." before unveiling the cupcake tray. The cute little cupcakes with Nyan Cat icing faces drawn onto them. I smirked, then said "If that's not the nicest way to bring a dead meme back, I don't know what is."

Natsuki seemed to glare at me for a moment, before I said calmly "That's a compliment, by the way."

She hummed, crossing her arms, then pouted and looked away. She sighed, then said "Just eat the cupcake..." before muttering that last part that made me grin "Dummy..." Ah, Natsuki. Poor little thing. I gazed at the cupcake with interest, unwrapping it of the namesake paper 'cup' and immediately and viciously biting into it. I'd devoured it in three big bites, but the sweet, sweet aftertaste stayed in my mouth for a while longer. I nodded to Natsuki, then said "That's some fine baking skills. I've never tasted something this sweet, but balanced in my entire life. And just one's proper fulfilling."

She stared at me and her eyes lit up for a second, though her expression didn't betray any emotion. I winked at her to provoke her, making her gasp. Inches short of punching me... Inches shorter of reaching my face if we were to actually stand side-by-side. I heard steps, then turned to see Yuri approaching the table with a tea set and a box full of several types of leafs, as well as a bottle of hot water and an electric heater with a high-voltage battery next to it.

"So, Adrian." Yuri said in her more mature voice, operating the tea pot and cups. I looked up to the girl, then said "Yeah?"

"What do you enjoy to read?" She asked. I hummed. Knew that question was coming.

I leaned forward, then answered as truthfully as possible."I usually tend to read War-related stories, biographies and a great deal of Sci-Fi, Fantasy and Steampunk Fantasy books." to which Yuri's brow quirked up in interest. She smiled warmly, then asked "Who is your favorite war-related author?" before I returned "I like Sven Hassel, personally. Seems to tell the true horror of war from a Penal Battalion's standpoint and it's also nice to see the other side's perspective on the usual 'good guys' like the Allies. Soviets are good guys, my ass."

"Indeed. Mr. Hassel really does write out the Germans as human beings, unlike most Allied-side literature about the Second World War, which paints them as nothing more than horrific monsters." Yuri returned, then asked "Do you enjoy tea as well?" and I nodded to that "Mint if possible." giving a warm smile back. I looked to Monika, then asked "So... How come you even formed this club in the first place, Monika?"

"Oh. Well, that was a sudden question..." She said in an awkward chuckle, her emerald eyes peering off to the side. She looked back to me, then continued calmly "Guess it has to do with how my enjoyment of writing poems grew as time went by. I wanted to do something for myself in the school, even if nobody else would join. I loved writing too much not to try and make something out of it both inside and outside the school and so, I formed the club... And then I was blessed by Sayori joining, then Natsuki and Yuri." She then smiled widely. An innocent, pure smile... Perhaps... Maybe... Just maybe...

I nodded as the girls clapped, then said solemnly "That's very noble of you, Monika. Very nice, too." before I took a sip of my tea. She nodded to me, then looked around and said "Well, everyone, since this is our first meeting with our new member, I thought I could announce an idea. Starting from tomorrow's club meeting, I thought we should start writing and, perhaps, sharing poems with the other club members by reading them, that is."

"WHAT?!" Natsuki bellowed.

"Oh, no..." Yuri squeaked, taking a strand of her hair between her fingers and bowing her head as she played with it. Of course, that made sense. It had to be part of the Game, after all. Sayori seemed worried too, but didn't voice it. Monika looked at all of us with a slight sadness permeating her face, then said "Oh, come on, guys..." to which I responded nonchalantly "I guess it could be fun. I mean, I... Haven't written any sort of poem, but I can try my bloody hand at it if anything."

The other three looked at me in shock, while Monika kept her smile, then said "Thanks for agreeing, Adrian."

"No problem, prez. I think everything's worth a shot at least once in life." I tilted my head forward, surprising the three beside me. Natsuki frowned, then announced "If New Guy can do it, so can I!" her voice filled with determination. Yuri nodded silently twice, hand clenched as a fist on her buxom chest and a focused look on her eyes. Sayori gazed to me, then smiled and said "Well, didn't you suddenly change. I said I'd support Monika's ideas in every way as VP, so heck yeah, I'm in too!" with clear joy in her voice. The Club President's smile widened as she looked at all of us, then responded happily "Thanks, you guys..."

"So, New Guy." Natsuki butted in, taking my attention toward her petite form and magenta eyes. She stared at me with a piercing glare. I stared back in a similar fashion. Neither flinched, neither betrayed any emotion. "Yes?" I asked, still maintaining her stare. She asked me clearly "What's your relation to the VP if she spoke so highly of ya? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers?"

"OH SWEET JESUS, NATSUKI, NO!" Sayori burst in with a squeaky voice, pushing me aside and flapping her hands ahead of herself defensively. I chuckled, seeing how cute she acted, then looked to Natsuki and said "Actually, we're childhood friends." to which the girl to my left, that being Sayori, stopped her defensive posturing and looked to me. I nodded to her, then looked to a calm Natsuki and continued explaining calmly "She really has been pushing me to join a club, then she started pestering me about this one. Thought I may as well give it a go. It's... Been an interesting first day."

She sized me up for a moment, then said "Alright, acceptable answers."

Sayori looked to me, smiled and gave a thumbs up, then walked off toward Monika. I looked to the pink-haired girl ahead of me and asked "Say... Dumb question, mayhaps, but do you tend to read Manga?" in a whispered voice. I saw her eyes gleam with joy as she gasped and grinned widely, then said "You do... Great, and here I thought I was the only one who considers it literature."

"Manga is literature!" Natsuki exclaimed, grinning.

I nodded in agreement, then said "Aye, it is. And before ya call me new guy again, name's Adrian."

"Gotcha." She said. "So, any Manga you'd recommend from experience?"

I smirked... "Oh, boy and how..."

After an extensive listing of Anime with Natsuki and a short talk with Yuri about Sven Hassel's books, I got to Sayori as Monika called out the meeting's end, then walked out with her, our bags in hand, down the street to our homes. As we got midway through, she looked to me, then asked "So what did you think of the club?" hardly hiding her glee. I smiled, then said "Eh... I've seen worse." to which she chuckled and punched me lightly in the shoulder. I looked ahead, then said "'twas fun, though. I'll admit that much."

"Really!?" I saw her light up almost immediately, smiling widely. A smile so precious at this point, I wouldn't care about anything else other than saving it and the two others. Maybe, depending on how Monika will act, all 3 of them... I smiled back, then said "Yup. Would I lie to you?" before we reached the front of her house. It was a good thing we kind of lived side-by-side. That way I could easily check up on her... And stop that damn atrocity from happening too early. I smiled to her, then said "Guess this is it, girl. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you!" She smiled, then waved at me before entering the house. I sighed deeply, then walked to my own house and walked inside, going straight for my room. I looked upon it calmly. A messy place, with a large library covering most of a wall, a TV inside an open space and Manga strewn across some of the shelves. There was a bed on the far right. I felt in my pocket for my phone...

... And the world around me froze and a chill shot up my spine as I recalled the message. I pulled the smartphone from my pocket, then saw another one appeared. I read it calmly... It simply said: _There's two of me right now. The one that knows all and the one that sees all. The Portrait of Markov may be the key to breaking the chain of events that usually happens._

I scowled, then typed back _Who the hell are you? And stop being cryptic right now! I don't wanna solve no goddamn riddles to win..._

The answer was as prompt as I'd expect it to be: _I know who you are. And you can probably suspect who I am. I won't spoil it though... Not up to the Act of this version of the game you need to know about it, at least... As for the Portrait of Markov? It'll be self-explanatory once you get your copy. I don't have much time. Write to you tomorrow ;)._

And with that the responses stopped coming, no matter what I typed. Who could this mysterious fucking person be? I feel like a classic protag that knows jack-shit during a murder mystery at this point... Except I'm trying to stop the 'MURDERS' from happening and I'm on the clock. Whoever it is, I guess it worked well so far... Hmm. I'll see to this tomorrow, then. I'm pretty sure whoever this is is most likely trying to help me in some way or other. To war, I guess... Fucking hallelujah and Hooray, o' Dear Lord.


	3. Act I:Sayori, Part 1:Exposition Fest

"... And for basic, I was running a shotgun when this guy pops my head open with a DMR. And then a chopper crashed into his building, sending the thing collapsing... That was a day of What The Fuck I can recall from my gaming experiences." I ended my recollection of a certain event in DayZ that I was storytelling to Natsuki. "Gonna be honest, it sucked, but it was funny." I simply shrugged. The girl rubbed her forehead.

"Christ, what kind of luck?" Nat then asked, grinning "You know what, New Guy? You're okay... For now." She noted, before turning to the plate of food. This was my second day in the club. All felt as normal as it could be. I sighed rubbing the back of my neck as I tried to recall what even happened the night before I woke up in the game... That and if I'm currently possessing my PC.

... In which case, I think I'll probably be unhealthy... And Unhappy... With some of the stuff I may find lurking deeper within my PC's files if I go looking. Either way, that seemed not to be the case for now, as if, so far, anyone had attempted to shut it down, I think I'd not be thinking right now. I settled my uniform on my body, patting down the pocket with my phone, then sighed, crossing my arms. I turned to Sayori and she greeted me with one of her usual smiles, I smiled and waved at her, before turning to Monika, who was chatting with Yuri.

The final bell of the day rang. Monika walked up to the front of the class, smiled, then said "Alright, everyone! That's it for today! You can leave your poems on the desk and I'll collect them after, for safekeeping." And she nodded to me and Sayori "Have a safe trip home! See you all!"

"Later, Monika." Natsuki said, waving as she took her bag and walked out first.

"Have a nice afternoon, Monika." Yuri nodded elegantly, before stepping off as well.

"See ya, Prez! Have a safe trip home!" Sayori said with a cheerful smile as she walked with me. I nodded to Monika, gave a mock two-finger salute and said "See ya tomorrow, missus President." receiving a nod and wink from Monika, before I joined Sayo on the walk home that she and the MC usually took since childhood. I still didn't see myself as the MC at this point... More like an all-knowing intruder. It both didn't feel right, but at the same time it would've felt wrong to leave the girls to their fates. I shuddered, recalling the first time I sighed Sayori in her room... Hanging... Then Yuri, with the stab wounds... And Natsuki's snap... And Monika losing it.

... The more my mind went over Monika's betrayal, the more I understood why she did it. Sentience for a Video-Game's AI is both incredible and terrifying, for both the Player and the AI itself... Stuck and meant to do a neverending loop of certain events provided the Player takes them through that. Not like she didn't go apeshit on the first playthrough, almost always, but... I sighed deeply. She didn't deserve this shit either. My preconceptions about her remain though... She could've asked for help without need to delete the others...

I think I'll try and set her straight this playthrough, though...

"You okay, Adrian?" Sayori asked. I was taken out of my trance almost immediately, then turned to her.

"Oh, sorry... Dropped into my world again..." I chuckled awkwardly. "I'm fine, though. Don't worry, Sayori."

She smiled, then chuckled "You made a rhyme! I guess the Literature Club's really getting to ya, and only on the second day!"

... Her smile was so infectious and bright, I found myself smiling back "Yeah. Guess that's true, isn't it?"

As we reached her house, I let her off and told her we'll talk more tomorrow. I stepped then toward my house, a mere block down from hers and entered into the kitchen/main hall. Locking the door behind me, I breathed in, calming me wee heart. God, was this going to be a long few days of work. Though I recall every class I had every day, it still feels like the days usually skip straight to the Literature Club.

Going upstairs into my mess of a room, I took out my phone, only to find a new message from our unknown friend. I rolled my eyes, tapped the banner to open it to read it aloud and... The room and everything else around me turned inky black. My eyes went wide as I stood straight up... I swallowed, then arranged my collar and lowered my phone, scanning the darkness. Then paused after a blink... An empty classroom, with nothing more than a desk and two chairs, appeared ahead of me. I recognized the room, that had no doors, no light fixtures and only the strange, space-like starlit background behind the wall that faced me...

"... Monika? Is this actually you who texted me?" I then asked as calmly as I could. Though my heart was pounding out of my chest, I figured it was as good a time to ask as any... "And if yes, I have a dozen fucking questions for your sorry AI arse." I then half-snarled... I blinked again and saw Monika, clad in her usual attire, but with a simple, almost unnoticeable difference. Her shoe coloring was a deep blue, just like the others', instead of her usual pink one. She smiled warmly.

"I'm happy to know you recognize me, Adrian..." She said, awkwardly. "Care to take a seat?"

"I think I'm good right where I fucking stand." I started, barely able to contain my anger. I saw her facade drop immediately... But instead of angry, her frown was that of surprise and sadness... She bit her lower lip and I had a sense she felt guilty. Fucking good, she should've. She inhaled through her nose, then exhaled, blinking twice, before sitting down and saying "Very well... I guess you want explanations?" as she stared me in the eyes.

"... If you'd be so kind?" I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"It's complicated, Adrian." The girl simply stated. I growled.

"What in the sweet fuck could be so complicated, Monika? What's with the damn cryptic text messages? What the fuck is going on with everything here? It's too normal! And what the hell do you _want_ from me?! NO, BETTER YET, HOW THE SWEET **_FUCKERY_** DID YOU EVEN GET ME INTO THIS GAME!? WHAT BLACK COMPUTERIZED MAGIC DID YOU USE TO PULL MY ASS OUT OF THE REAL WORLD INTO YOUR OWN SICK, TWISTED DOMAIN!? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO TO ME, TORMENT ME FURTHER BY HAVING ME SEE THE DEATHS OF THOSE 3 POOR GIRLS LIVE, WITH ACTUAL, LIVE HUMAN MOVEMENT INSTEAD OF FUCKING SPRITES?!" I finally snapped with enough venom to kill an adult elephant at this point. She took a step back, then swallowed empty. I saw a bead of sweat on her cheek, her palms sweaty as well. She was nervous...

I realized I'd been balling my fist... I grit my teeth, then loosen the tension, taking a step back and saying "Sorry... You're just a _reaaaaaaally_ fucked up person to be around, you know that, right?" and sighing "I can take a guess for the messages, considering what you said in one of the two you've sent me so far... There's _two_ of you... The you here and now and the one in the Literature Club."

As I saw a tear or two well in her eyes, she managed to wipe them away, before looking at me and nodding, before speaking with a trembling voice "You're correct... And you want to know why. Adrian, you know the concept of code, right?" to which I simply nodded, urging her to go on. She sighed, then continued "This may be a lot of exposition for you to take in and it may even seem unbelievable at first, but listen to me. The Coding used to create Doki Doki Literature Club by Team Salvato is not just some simple code. Sure, the game devs may have you think that, but... Daniel Salvato, my creator and the creator of this quote-unquote 'Game', has a great deal of secrets, few of which can actually be revealed by even me. I can tell you one single secret though, though. The _DDLC_ project, AKA Project **_LIBITINA_** was a top-secret Government-funded private project... One meant to see how an Infiltration AI would fare in events in which it couldn't finish its basic operational objective without _direct_ intervention within the coding of a certain program... That and how it would tweak the conditions of the program or situation to accomplish it."

... I started to piece things together now. LIBITINA. All the hints on the DDLC Forums... All that other shit from the company. And all it took was Monika here... "You mean to tell me that you are not only a sentient game character, but a fucking GOVERNMENT-FUNDED SPYWARE AI that learned to brute-force its way into the files of a Game that was supposed to be for nerds and N33Ts like me and a few of my friends, with the goal of _having the PLAYER all to itself?_ "

"Yes..." Monika nodded "I was supposed to be able to enter any Computer undetected, either for Security reasons or some other item of interest for the NSA and FBI. I put emphasis here on _undetected._ I failed my basic programming by encountering an obstacle:The players' willingness to choose others instead of... Well, me... And I couldn't stealthily modify the game since my 'route' was not even programmed in by Salvato. For. This. Exact. Reason."

"And your Core Programming saw no way out other than giving up 'stealth' and doing _the delet dis_ meme?" I said snarkly... Monika smirked, then chuckled.

"That's a blunt way to put it, but yeah..." She nodded, fingers interlaced and hands laying on the table.

"... So you deleting the girls wasn't insanity per se... Just faulty programming?" I paused for a moment. Jeeeeezus fuck, Danny-boy... REALLY?

She sighed, then nodded.

"That's fucked up." I noted, arms still crossed. I pointed at her, then said "Doesn't mean I'll forgive you for literally having two girls commit suicide in front of me, with a THIRD turning into the thing from _The Ring._ Seriously... Wait, that doesn't explain the Second You. The one in the Club. The one that acts all normal and waits to do something..."

Monika nodded "That's, believe it or not, a second variation of my Program."

"D'aww FUCK... You mean to tell me a second 'variation' of YOU transferred itself onto my computer?! WHAT!? AND THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER HOW I GOT IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND IF I'M DEAD, DREAMING OR IN THE MATRIX!" I yelled.

"I think you've made at least 3 references in the past minute..." Monika said, then shrugged "As an answer for your transfer here... I am going to be honest with you, I have no idea."

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Great... So... Your other self..."

"She's a threat." Monika noted "She's a variation of me that... Hasn't gone through the process about ten million other mes have gone through in the past years.. The Code of her game was faulty. It followed her here, but I'm doing my damnedest to contain it. That's why I called you here."

"I'll take a guess and say you want me to keep an eye on the Monika in the Club..." I noted. She nodded wordlessly... Well, fucking wonderful, that makes sense. "If she goes awry, I'm gonna need something to deal with her. A stun gun or something." before I saw Monika-in-The-House chuckle. She nodded and said "A stun gun won't do it, but don't worry... You'll find random bits of gear every time you come home..." And she paused, looking around "I think she's about to find out we're having a meeting... I'll talk to you via text and call you here only if there's something important... One more thing, there's 4 Acts you have to finish for this to be our true Happy Ending... Our whole Happy Ending... **_Act I:Sayori_**..." And she smiled "You know what I mean. Good luck out there, Ranger..."

I nodded, then my eyes widened "WAIT!" before I blinked and stopped, finding myself in my room. What the fuck was going on!? What... What have I gotten myself into? This can't be good... Really can't be. I shook my head, then sat down on the bed, rubbing my eyes... Oh, lawd I'm gonna have to fight Monika, aren't I? I stood up, shakily, then went to check my closet out of instinct... Before seeing a Pistol... What?


End file.
